Helmets and other forms of protective headgear have become increasingly popular in recent years as users have become more aware and concerned about preventing head injuries. Numerous types of helmet design are available for users to select from for use when participating in physical activities, such as outdoor sports.
In general, a helmet must be strong enough to protect a user from a head injury in an anticipated accident. One way to make a helmet strong is to increase the thickness of the helmet. In sports activities, however, helmets are preferably made to be as lightweight as possible to not interfere with a user's balance, provide comfort, or substantially increase a user's mass. Furthermore, helmets are preferably made without bulk so that the helmet does not interfere with the user's line of sight. In order for a helmet to be durable enough to protect a user's head, helmets in the past have been made thicker and with more material to the detriment of the weight of the helmet.
Helmets used in highly active sports, such as skiing or biking, may further include vents to cool a user's head. Vents or openings in a helmet reduce the thickness in the area of the helmet surrounding the vent, which may be referred to as a chimney. Therefore, the chimney and other areas surrounding the vent may be designed thicker to accommodate the vent. This may result in bulkier and in some cases heavier helmets. Furthermore, increases in the size of a vent may result in a bulkier helmet.
There is, therefore, a continuing need for thin, lightweight, and durable helmets and methods of minimizing the weight of helmets without decreasing their strength.